<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steel, Steam and what they are afraid of by Just_another_cog_in_the_machine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264943">Steel, Steam and what they are afraid of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_cog_in_the_machine/pseuds/Just_another_cog_in_the_machine'>Just_another_cog_in_the_machine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steampunk AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_cog_in_the_machine/pseuds/Just_another_cog_in_the_machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The automatons keep surprising their creator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Digi-Jack(s) &amp; Timothy Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steampunk AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steel, Steam and what they are afraid of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706861">Сталь, пар и их страхи</a> by Ризотка Дурачок (me but russian).
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written before the actual steampunk AU started, but I still like it and i want to share it here too<br/>In actual plot of the AU there is no kitten...</p><p>THANKS <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemscape">LEM</a> FOR MAKING IT READABLE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timothy is terribly tired. He already was barely functioning, and now, besides his normal duties, he has to be a nanny for two brass bastards of his production. How many sleepless nights has he already spent working? Hell knows, but the automatons must be completed on time.<br/>
In fact, he is already at the finish line, not counting the voice module which the mechanic is currently working on. And the brass plates to protect the wires inside of the metal bodies and give them shape. Jack already sent the clothes.<br/>
It all could have been easier, but the childish nature of these machines is making everything worse! The eridium crystal used for their hearts turned out to be bigger than the ones usually used for automatons, so they weren’t activated with fully-developed minds, as the other automatons in this world, but started to explore the world as a human child. Saying "explore", Tim means destroying his house!<br/>
And he has to look after them.<br/>
Timothy realizes that he has stopped working, being deep in his thoughts. Gotta think about work. His eyes keep closing, not even really allowing to focus on the small details of the metal boxes that are going to let the Tech-Jacks talk.<br/>
After all, they are not like Jack. He is irritating in an evil way, purposely annoying everyone with his urge to be the best. Well, as their grandmother said, he was the best. Better than Timothy, anyway.<br/>
Tim examines the first of the modules, and, not even having time to wonder why everything is so quiet, almost drops the piece as he hears the sound of glass breaking.<br/>
"Oh my God, you can't give me a quiet day even once, right?"<br/>
The mechanic runs out of the workshop, heading to find the source of the noise. The picture is so-so... Near the refrigerator are two brass cretins, one of whom is trying to pick up the pieces of glass that are laying in a puddle of milk while the second one is watching it, looking as if he is hiding something. Tim can't see the arms of the second one, because as they don’t have protection plates now, he decided that they are going to walk around wearing ponchos made out of some old burlap. It was better than the creepy sight of a mechanical skeleton.<br/>
Lawrence is obviously more annoyed than he should be, but the sleepless nights and constant antics of the two automatons would have made anyone else mad much sooner. Timothy has nerves of steel, and in his place Jack would have thrown out these dumb machines after the first mischief. He clearly remembers how these fools tried to get into the same poncho together, without understanding why they were doing it.<br/>
Timothy doesn't say anything yet, just looks at what is happening. In addition to the milk, the home first aid kit was apparently also damaged, standing on the kitchen table with scattered contents now. How did they find it and why did they need it? They also broke off the door of the locked locker where it was stored.<br/>
Two pairs of eyes look at him, guilty and a little scared.<br/>
One of them opens his mouth as if to say something, but Timothy interrupts:<br/>
"What the hell are you two doing here?"<br/>
Tim looks at the puddle of milk on the floor once again.<br/>
"Are you serious? It's 4 freaking AM! I was hoping to go to bed at least at six, but no!" The man throws up his hands.<br/>
"Now I have to clean up after you. What else did you assholes do, huh?"<br/>
Timothy doesn't notice that he is raising his voice, almost shouting. This rarely happened to him. Lawrence only realizes something is wrong when he looks at the automatons. Both of them are looking at him in fear, sitting on the floor and clinging to each other. One of them is still hiding something, while the other puts his hands out from under the poncho, trying to protect himself, or to cover his brother.<br/>
"Wait, I-"<br/>
The scene is painfully familiar, but this time he can see everything from the outside. Timothy had come to terms with the fact that his creations bear his (and his brother's) face, but if it was just weird before, it is now a sickeningly painful blow to old memories.<br/>
Even though their bodies have the proportions of an adult, their eyes and movements remind Timothy of his childhood. What kind of madman would call it a childhood? Timothy and Jack were either cramming textbooks or hiding from the mad old woman they lived with. And just as the two frightened machines that are sitting here now, they were waiting for the next kick.<br/>
The crystal can absorb memories?<br/>
Tim blinks and staggers back, still looking at the robots.<br/>
He cautiously holds out his hand to them in an attempt to apologize, but when they flich, Lawrence withdraws it, not wanting to frighten the creations any more. He leans on the table and slowly slides to the floor, to be on eye level with them while trying not to make any sudden movements.<br/>
“Hey..” The voice is sleepy, a little hoarse, but calm.<br/>
However, the robots look at him with distrust, fear.<br/>
"I'm sorry." Tim tries to ignore the emotions their looks give him.<br/>
"I understand that you are very interested in everything around you. But if I can't finish you in time, maybe you won't be finished at all... " one Tech-Jack tilts his head slightly to one side, the other frowns uncomprehendingly. Both robots are staring at their creator.<br/>
"I'm just tired. And your mess takes up time, which is disastrously short. I didn't want to scare you, I didn't want to hurt you, you know? You want to be finished as soon as possible too, don't you?"<br/>
Tim tries a friendly smile and moves a little closer, and this time the automatons aren't trying to get away.<br/>
Timothy cautiously extends his hand again.<br/>
One robot, still holding its hands under the poncho, doesn't move, but the other reaches out to Tim in response, but as soon as the metal fingers touch the man's fingers, the automaton suddenly removes its hand and says something to his brother. They talk like that, not with words but with clacking and scrapping of their inner gears. He pushes him on the shoulder, as if forcing him to do something. The robot hesitantly pulls something out from under the poncho and shows Tim... a kitten.<br/>
The animal is also scared, sitting huddled on an iron palm in a ball. It is staring at Timothy with its blue eyes. He laughs softly, carefully starting to pet the kitten's grey fur.<br/>
"And this baby is the cause of all the commotion?" The automatons nod uncertainly. They are allowed to go outside, but not outside the fence. If they did something to the neighbours, Tim has no idea how he could explain it later. The automatons themselves are afraid to go far from home without Timothy anyway.<br/>
"Well," Tim grins "I guess I'll forgive you for that, after all, kittens are a sacred thing.”<br/>
Lawrence notices that the cat's leg is bandaged.<br/>
"What's this?" Tim examines the kitten "You just bandaged it?" Another nod. Tim smiles softly.<br/>
"Oh. That explains it... You are thinking in the right direction, but unfortunately it's not enough." Lawrence carefully takes the kitten and, getting to his feet, addresses the automatons again "If you guys promise not to break anything in the process and then help to clean everything up, you can watch me help this poor little thing.”<br/>
The Tech-Jacks' eyes spark with enthusiasm. They always like to watch Tim do things, especially when he shows them something. In fact, they are up for everything. It's much better than feeling someone else's fears mixed with your own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>